


Where the Wild Song Echoes by distractedKat [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Jossed, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Team as Family, Wildly AU, but it's still fun, but my witches are weird, caleb's backstory, have you seen fantasia 2000, he's a witch, playing with the idea that the empire decides which gods are okayand which aren't, turns out the pairing is actually part of the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: The last forest in the Zemni Fields burns when Caleb is seventeen years old.or: Caleb and the Old GodsPodfic of Where the Wild Song Echoes by distractedKat read by Rhea314





	Where the Wild Song Echoes by distractedKat [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where the Wild Song Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956567) by [distractedKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractedKat/pseuds/distractedKat). 



[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Where%20the%20Wild%20Song%20Echoes%20by%20distractedKat.mp3)

**Fic** : [Where the Wild Song Echoes by distractedKat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956567?view_full_work=true)  
**Length** : 02:59:28  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [MP3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Where%20the%20Wild%20Song%20Echoes%20by%20distractedKat.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Annapods for the rating sticker and Luna for the lemon used as the rating sticker's base image.
> 
> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
